Russia's Happy Family
by Bunbun N. Eies the First
Summary: After making love, Prussia begins to feel a bit sick. What could this mean?


"Mmph...Ah, Haah, Mmn.N-No. Not -Staah...", Gilbert moaned. His body was sensitive and he was weak to Ivan's warm big hands. He tried to stop himself from enjoying the feeling of Ivan's fingers move teasingly slow in and out of his entrance. In fact, he couldn't take it. He wanted to beg Ivan to put it in already, but his pride told him to stop the russian from advancing. The confusion and the pleasure blurred his mind until only his animal instincts were left just as Ivan was hoping for. "Aah. P-ut. It. I-in. I-I-Iva,Mnn. Please!" Gilbert was on all fours on the living room couch of Ivan's house, teary eyed, wet from "head" to toe with his own liquid and begging like his life depended on it. Ivan smirked, knowing he was the only one who could bring such a submissive Gilbert out to shine. Ivan decided to tease Gilbert more. He slid his hands up to the pink hard nipples and watched as Gilbert's back arched in and his body twitched in pure pleasure. " ",Gilbert let out a sexy whimper that picked at Ivan's sadistic side and Ivan's head dipped down to the smooth pail neck and after one lick, he bit down on the juicy skin extracting another sexy moan. "Pleeeeah-ase, Ivan I want your semen, put it in and cum inside me." Ivan smirked again and pulled out his fingers slowly, chuckling when he heard Gilbert let out an impatient moan.

Ivan leaned down and whispered in a husky voice, "Of course I would do anything for my Gil-bunny, but first say 'I only want Ivan's cock because I love Ivan and want him to make me pregnant" Gilbert whimpered but he wanted it and Ivan's fingers continued to torture his nipples.

"I-Ieeah. Yah. Love Ivan-haah...with Iva-ahn's c-child. Ivan...Ivan...w-ant your cock, make me pregnant!"

Ivan's patience went out the window with a big crash and he thrusted hard and without warning into his lover's ass. "Waaah. Yes, ah, ah , ah. Ivaahn!...Love you...aha, haah, ah, cock...love Ivan's...ah cock...Aaah, Ivaan, gonna...ah cum", Ivan began thrusting even harder. Gilbert could see lights and he could only think of Ivan. His palms clawed at the couch cushions. His right hand was covered with Ivan's while Ivan's other hand held one of Gilbert's beautiful soft butt , Gilbert whimpered in over-whelming pleasure, aching his back in again, he came just as Ivan's seed shot into his hole and a sexy whimper filled the room.

-Time Skip...

it was now three monthes later and Gilbert had been feeling weird lately. After that time that Ivan and he had finally went all the way on Ivan's couch they had been going at it like bunnies any chance they had got. Gilbert was starting to think that maybe doing it so much was affecting his health. Ivan arrived home from work right while he was just thinking about that. "Ivan, that you? Welcome home.", Gilbert said from the kitchen as he was cutting some veggies. He was hungry and craved some strawberry jam curry. Ivan greeted Gilbert back and walked into the kitchen. When he saw Gilbert in one of his dress shirts and an apron he wrapped his arms gently around his lover and when Gilbert turned around they kissed each other lovely. "Dinner will be ready in a minute, okay? Just sit down on the couch and watch some tv or something." Ivan had something else in mind. He kissed Gilbert's neck and began licking and nibbling on one of Gilbert's weak spots. Gilbert's body began shaking in arousal, he put the knife down and turned around. "No! Ivan, I said wait after dinner! Now, get off me before someone gets cut.", Gilbert said suggestively.

"Hmph, I don't want to wait.", Ivan said childishly, but when he realized Gilbert was giving him a scolding look, he sighed in defeat and walked to the couch to watch tv. Ivan kept looking into the kitchen often, wondering if Gilbert was finished cooking. He couldn't wait to have "dessert" after dinner. Finally, Gilbert's voice echoed like an angel to Ivan as it announced that dinner was ready. Ivan rushed to the table.


End file.
